mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Perry Waktini
History Early Years On 269 of the Fifth Era (This is in his zone's time) Kyle Waktini and his twin sister Avina were born to their parents Jacob and Kushina Waktini in a zone known as "Tisveck", in the Northern District of Country Delta. Alongside their older brother Daniel, these three had the form of humans, having been born to a human father and a (shapeshifting alien) mother with a human appearance. In the Northern District humans were (and still are) as plentiful as Mobians of all types, and so the human children grew up surrounded by people both Mobian and human as they grew up in their (mostly Mobian) neighborhood and school. Living on the next street over from long time family friends they got to play and grow up with a Mobian fox by the name of Kagen, who spent a lot of time playing with Kyle in particular as the pair became inseparable friends. Living in a neighborhood neighboring another District (This one known as the Flood City District), Kyle and his siblings also became friends with some of the kids that lived right near by (Two particular ones being Cas Mackentire and Simon Cry). Transformation When the twins were five and their brother was seven, the former two decided that it would be a fun idea to snoop around in their scientist father's laboratory, which they were normally told to stay out of due to the fact that some of the machines inside could be dangerous for children their age. Avina had decided that she was curious enough to peek inside since their parents were preoccupied outside, and so she gradually managed to talk Kyle into checking it out with her. When Daniel figured out what the two planned to do he followed them into the lab, not to look around but rather to try to convince his younger siblings that ignoring what their dad wanted would probably be a bad idea if he didn't want them in there. The twins continued ignoring their brother's concerns, instead trying to convince him that they only intended to look around a bit and then they would leave before their dad even knew that they had been in there. While looking around Kyle tripped over a long power cord running along the ground and fell into a table which knocked over a beaker of liquid, causing it to splash over Kyle himself and Avina nearby. Daniel, seeing his siblings covered in whatever they had knocked over, began trying to use his hands and sleeves to wipe them off, fearing that they were all going to be in a lot of trouble if their father had seen what happened. Only minutes after coming into contact with the liquid they looked among each other, and began screaming when they saw that they were all starting to transform, with their bodies growing quills and changing to look more like Mobian hedgehogs that they had met at their school. By the time their parents had come inside to see what the screaming was about, the three siblings had already completely transformed into hedgehog appearances, with Kyle appearing as a yellow and black hedgehog, Avina as a black hedgehog with a single strand of yellow, and Daniel as a more orange colored hedgehog. While their mother tried to calm the hysterical children their father looked around in an attempt to find out what happened, and quickly he discovered the spilled DNA solution that he had kept on the table, intending to get back to working on that later after helping his wife outside. He had been studying Mobian DNA and its differences from human DNA, and so he had started with a sample from a Mobian hedgehog coworker of his. When his children were no longer in hysterics he asked them about what happened, and feeling guilty about snooping around in his lab the twins explained what had happened, including the part about when the liquid splashed over them. Jacob reminded them that they shouldn't have been in his lab and that he was glad they were okay, and after that he turned to his wife to ask if she had an idea what had happened. She noted that perhaps it had something to do with her side of their DNA, and so they set about getting in contact with her father who knew more about the shapeshifting. After getting in contact with Skyle Siorph (the childrens' maternal grandfather), he took a short while to observe the children now playing in the living room before he said that the only conclusion he could come to was that their shapeshifting DNA had reacted to the large amount of outside DNA and then absorbed it, causing them to unwillingly shapeshift and get stuck that way. To this day Kyle and his siblings retain their hedgehog-like appearances, and it's unsure if they'll ever be able to willingly shapeshift back and stay in their former human appearances (if they wanted to, that is). Discovering Powers When Kyle was twelve years old, he usually would walk from school back home, which was a relatively short distance and a very safe place to travel usually. Normally he would walk a certain route back home and he had been doing so for quite some time, but on this particular day he decided to take a slightly longer way back home as he was enjoying the walk and the perfect weather. This different toute took him by different buildings and different alleyways, and eventually along his way he came to a slow stop when he heard what sounded like a fight. People yelling, walls being hit, and similar sounds were heard as the hedgehog slowly decided to creep up and take a look to see what was happening. The first thing he saw was what appeared to be an extremely well-built bear Mobian with his back turned to him, and he was fighting with some kind of person that Kyle wasn't sure what he was. He looked like a yellow and brown Mobian with large ears and a long tail, though he had strange slitted eyes unlike any Mobian he had ever seen. This strange Mobian (Kyle would later learn he had seen a Nighless rather than a Mobian) appeared to be losing the fight as he already seemed to be covered in quite a bit of damage, though he only made a loud hiss when the bear began approaching him again. When the attacker was close enough the Nighless suddenly jumped to his feet as large amounts of what looked like black mist around him, and once he was completely cloaked in the mist he suddenly charged forward at the bear, evidently intending to tackle his attacker. The bear was struck down in the moving force, and apparently the Nighless intended to keep running with the speed that the mist covering seemed to give him. He, however, hadn't counted for Kyle being right at the end of the alleyway, and was unable to stop or shout before the two collided. Kyle, feeling as though he had been hit with a moving force similar to someone throwing a large concrete block at him, immediately fell onto the ground. Once he was able to recover in a few moments he quickly sat up, and once he did so he realized he didn't see the Nighless, and so he assumed the stranger had kept going after crashing into him. The bear seemed to be gone as well, and so by this point Kyle assumed that the best bet would be to get home before his parents began to worry about him. Weeks later Kyle would realize that his ears and tail had slowly shapeshifted, taking on the appearance of what the Nighless who hit him had. Around this time while trying to reach something he also accidentally fired a small black mist sphere from his hand, the same as what he had seen from the Nighless. Realizing that something about this event had given him powers, he began trying to learn with them and mess around with them using targets and the like as time went on, eventually learning how to control shooting the spheres and this new power. After learning a bit he decided that perhaps one day he could try helping other people who couldn't defend themselves, if he ever came across such a thing again. The Rasoul Saga One particular time when Kyle was fifteen he was sent to the store by his mom after hanging out with friends to pick up some bread. While picking up groceries for his parents had become a routine at some points, what was different about this time was when he left the store, before he could get on his bycycle and head home he heard people shouting in the distance. Turning his attention, he saw another strange Mobian (Nighless), much like the one he had see two years back, and this one was being chased by five people in dark robes that obscured their appearances. Thinking this looked bad for the Nighless being chased Kyle fired a sphere of black mist from his own palm, shooting it near the robed people while he shouted out to get their attention. The figures quickly took notice of Kyle, and immediately four of them kept going after the person they were chasing previously while shouting something back to the one who stayed in a language Kyle had never heard before, which sounded something like unfamiliar words said with a long and loud hissing draw. The one figure who stayed approached Kyle, quite intent on keeping him from getting involved on what was going on with the other person. Kyle attempted to dash after them, but the figure created a large wall of the same black mist to block his path. Just as solid as before, Kyle ran into it only to fall backwards. When the figure tried to escape Kyle fired on of his own mist spheres at the figure, which was enough to make him stumble and look back. The figure this time fired a blast of mist directly into Kyle's eyes, which didn't damage his face, but rather obscured his vision. Kyle fell back, and when he was finally able to see again he realized that the figures and the person they had been chasing were gone. Deciding there wasn't much else he could do other than calling the police, he went home for the night. When home he decided that the next day he would go out and search for information on the group he had seen. (Here's the beginning summary of the Rasoul Saga, which is a story still in progress and a story still in the process of being reworked. There's a lot more to this part of his history, but I'll refrain from posting those things until the actual chapters of the Rasoul Saga start coming up so things aren't spoiled) Appearance Kyle appears to be a strangely tall yellow and black Mobian hedgehog (6 feet, to be exact. This was caused by what little leftover human DNA remained after his shapeshifting) with very large ears and a long tail. His ears and tail are indicators of partial Nighless DNA that he has, which was gained after his exposure to Rasoul powers (AKA the black mist that he encountered in his history). His legs are quite long, contributing to his height. Kyle is mostly yellow in appearance, though he does have some patches of black on him, such as on the ends of his short (shaved) quills, and on the ends of the four bangs located on his forehead. He also has black on the ends of his ears, and his legs and arms are mostly black in color as well rather than yellow. The alien fins located behind his ears also are mostly black in color. He has a total of five short quills in the back, which he keeps shaved down due to not liking them when they grow longer. The four large bangs on his forehead are also large quills, with two of them curling up towards the air while the other two curl down slightly over his eyes. His irises are a deep red color, with his pupils bearing a dark brown-orange color to them rather than completely black like the average person. Two black eyebrows grow above his eyes. While Kyle has been known to wear different things (especially depending on the weather), usually he can be seen in a simple white t-shirt, a black long-sleeve jacket, blue jeans, black and white sneakers, white gloves, and two black crystal-like rings around his wrists, one for each. These rings were given to him by his mentor to better help him control his Rasoul powers while learning how to use them, though later in life he's quickly gotten to the point where he doesn't require them anymore, but he wears them for sentimental value as they're also not hindering him in any way by still wearing them. Relationships Family Jacob Waktini is Kyle's''' father.' Kushina Waktini is Kyle's '''mother.' Daniel Waktini is Kyle's older brother. Avina Waktini is Kyle's twin sister. Skyle Siorph is Kyle's maternal grandfather. Allies Kagen Duncan is Kyle's best friend. Mancer is Kyle's''' mentor.' Ruby and' I2 are Kyle's friends and self-appointed bodyguards (Kyle also considers them part of the family due to the fact that they've been around for quite some time). Cas Mackentire is a '''friend. Simon Cry is a friend. Drake Fangren is a family friend. Cinder Fangren is a family friend. Biovi Needletrine is a friend. (Note Kyle has other friends, but most of those are other people's characters and as of the moment I'm unsure if I should add them or not. I may update this later once I know) Enemies Baneful Tempus (Kyle has also been at odds with other people's characters, though these are the only two that he's currently enemies with out of my own characters. Note in particular he has a deep fear of Virus, who belongs to Trisell Chronos) Romantic Interests Currently Kyle is dating Sissy (belongs to Trisell Chronos), and in the past he dated a girl by the name of Casey. Abilities/Biology Kyle's abilities in combat mainly revolve around the use of his Rasoul powers. While he's not completely learned in them by the present day, he does have a few abilities he can use and he can provide a very good amount of damage with some exertion. As mentioned in his history Rasoul has a black mist appearance (except for the Rasoul powers of the Rasoul Embodiments, which come in different colors), though if someone is struck with it the force resulting from the blast feels very solid, usually compared to a brick or some kind of stone. A basic attack using Rasoul usually involves a sphere of the energy fired from the palm (or the bottom of the foot, for the few Rasoul users that fight better with their feets and legs than their arms), and this uses little Rasoul to do. While Rasoul can pull off all kinds of effects, Kyle as of currently is only able to fire the spheres, make a very basic shield (which breaks easily), charge a punch or a kick with Rasoul for extra force, boost himself through the air slightly (usually used when falling and trying not to fall in a bad place), and make a very blunt blade of Rasoul around his arm. Technically Kyle could do other things (for instance, he tried making a whip one time to grab something from a distance away), though the abilities mentioned are the only ones he's able to effectively do. Anything else would have a chance of falling apart or backfiring on him, though he would attempt to do some of those things if he thought he needed to do so to protect himself or others. As a side effect of having Rasoul DNA he also heals faster than the average person, and his body can technically take more punishment before completely shutting down/breaking bones (Though Kyle is still likely to not put his body through all of this due to how much pain that would be). While his body may not heal extremely fast his pain sense does dull out quicker than the healing process itself eventually, meaning while he might still have that broken bone he might stop feeling the pain unless he puts a lot of weight on it/does something else that would normally invoke a pain reaction. Weaknesses While Kyle does heal quicker than average and dulls out pain quicker, he can be hurt by generally anything that hurts a normal person (and he's very likely to yield quickly if he's in too much pain, unless he feels continuing on is completely worth it). He might heal faster, but not extremely so, meaning that even if he does heal his injuries quicker it's usually only a few days to a week or two than the average person. Because of that, he doesn't stand there and regenerate whatever damage was done right in a few minutes. One thing about Rasoul is also that he has a limited supply of it, as do other Rasoul users. Once he uses up all of his Rasoul he has to wait until his body produces more (which can take a few hours to a few days depending on how much was used), and this has the side effect of completely and utterly making him tired and possibly sick. Basically the more he uses up, the more exhausted he gets, and this generally doesn't get any better until he regains that lost Rasoul. Another weakness of Rasoul users in general is that they have a special organ in their bodies, which is located in front of the stomach and is responsible for creating their Rasoul and moving it throughout their bodies in a second set of veins. Attack this point of them and it's pretty much guaranteed to make a Rasoul user crumple to the ground in excruciating pain unless they have an extremely dulled pain sense. An attack on this organ also will temporarily stop the flow and therefor the use of their Rasoul if they don't recover from it right away, granting quite the advantage in battle. Most Rasoul users realize this can be used against them, however, and therefor will go to great lengths to try to shield themselves if they can. See the Nighless Species Guide for more information on Nighless, the natural Rasoul users (Coming soon). See Kyle's Power Play page for further description of his abilities (Coming soon). Sayings/Quotes (Coming soon, after I think of some...) Notes *Sometimes Kyle's powers have been known to control themselves or disobey what he wants them to do, though this has never turned out severe, mostly an inconvenience (There's more to this, but from here on it would include Rasoul Saga spoilers and so it will be mentioned after that has been revealed). *The Kyle featured in the Rasoul Saga is fifteen, as the history section noted. The Kyle I use for roleplays is seventeen, two years after the Rasoul Saga's events have taken place. Gallery Kyle Waktini (With transparency).png|A image of Kyle with a transparent background Chaos Kyle costume contest 2016.png|Kyle's Halloween costume Kyle Zyle Subject and Whiplash.png|Kyle with alternate zone counterparts Category:Powered Category:Mobius United Continuity Category:Nighless Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Male